


Mr Herriman’s 4th of July

by LapisDidNOTHINGwrong101



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: 4th of July, Crack, Destroying ISIS, F/M, Fireworks, Five Finger Death Punch - Freeform, Frankie Foster - Freeform, Humor, Mac - Freeform, Madam Foster - Freeform, Mr. Herriman - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, bloo - Freeform, donald trump - Freeform, n-word pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisDidNOTHINGwrong101/pseuds/LapisDidNOTHINGwrong101
Summary: How did everyone’s most hated rabbit celebrate the 4th of July? Read to find out! (Finished)
Relationships: Frankie Foster/Mac
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mr Herriman’s 4th of July

A/N: I don't own Fosters, the following contains violence and language. Viewer Discretion is Advised.

Mr. Herriman's 4th of July

*Foster's*

It was July 4th, every human and imaginary friend was celebrating America's Birthday.

Mac is hanging out with Bloo and the other imaginary friends in Madam Foster's backyard when Frankie arrives carrying a box filled to the brim with borderline-legal fireworks. To make the situation even better, she is wearing an American-flag bikini top, MAGA cowgirl hat, Daisy Duke jean short shorts, cowgirl boots and is wearing a G-string. Frankie puts the fireworks down and walks over to Mac and Bloo.

A/N: Mac looks 8 but is really 21. Don't worry, Frankie still loves him.

"Hey Frankie nice Cans!" Said Mac.

"Aw thanks Daddy Mac!" Frankie said as she made her D-cup, fun-bags jiggle, her nipples poking the fabric.

Mac had a boner, and started French-Kissing his woman Frankie while playing with her perfect tits. As the two lovers are groping each other while making out, they noticed Bloo was all sad.

"Hey Bloo what's wrong?" Asked Mac as he was still fondling Frankie's perfect hooters.

"I don't have no fatass girl with bitch-tiddies." Said Bloo all depressed.

Just then Frankie thought really hard and a female Bloo, albeit black, BBW and 2x tall with two tit mounds complete with a fatass appeared next to Bloo.

"I'll be yall bottom bitch Bloo!" Said Bloo's new lover.

Bloo is filled with joy and thanks our heroes as he plays with his new girl's ass as if it's a pair of big ol' bongo drums.

As the party starts, Madam Foster heads in to take her medication.

Everyone is jamming out to the music of Toby Keith, Tim McGraw and Five Finger Death Punch to name a few whilst eating burgers and guzzling beer, when suddenly the music is cut.

"MISS FRANCIS FOSTER YOU SLUTTY, GINGER BITCH!" Roared Mr. Herriman in his usual douche-bag, Torrie demeanor as he walked over and slapped Frankie across her face sending the poor, hot-ass woman to the ground.

"FRANKIE!" Mac screamed as he ran to protect his woman but Herriman kicked him in the stomach.

"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU RETARDED ASPIE!" Herriman threatened.

High off of everyone's suffering, Herriman then said "For not getting any streamers while bringing joy to Master Mac and Blooregard, I hereby…"

"HERRIMAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Roared a pissed off voice from behind, which turned out to be Madam Foster, who saw everything.

"M-M-M-M-M-MADAM… F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FOSTER?" The once confident Herriman said with a now cowardly voice as he turned around to see his creator staring daggers at him.

Madam Foster saw Mac comforting a sobbing Frankie as she cried into his shoulders, then turned her gaze to Herriman, who was sweating bullets and stuttering like a cuck bitch.

The Rabbit fucked up big time.

Before Herriman could explain himself, Madam Foster cracked the rabbit's crotch with her sturdy cane, causing said rabbit to kneel with his hands on his injured chode and nuts with his ass in the air.

Not satisfied, Madam Foster took a firework (bigger than the one strapped to Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story mind you), shoved it so far up the rabbit's ass it caused Herriman tremendous, agonizing pain.

No amount of bitching would deter Madam Foster from sodomizing Herriman's defenseless, virgin yet still evil ass.

Then Madam Foster lit the firework and hid behind cover.

"YIFF ON THIS IN HELL FUR-FAG!" Madam Foster cackled like a banshee.

Having breached his boy Hymen, Herriman was unable to remove the firework. Before he knew it, Herriman was flying through the air while screaming at the top of his lungs.

*ISIS Munitions Fort, somewhere in the Middle East*

Islamic State founder Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi is giving his inner circle a speech on overthrowing the West when they are interrupted by a strange scream in the distance. Just then, Herriman crashed through the window and hit the munitions, setting them off and killing everyone inside including Baghdadi.

*Fosters*

For killing Baghdadi and Herriman in the process, Madam Foster, Frankie, and Mac are awarded Medals of Honor, all Star Wars like by President Trump himself.

Coco got to learn English.

Wilt got a robotic arm and joined the NBA.

Eduardo joined the National Rifle Association, he is a fierce defender of the 2nd Amendment.

Goo became institutionalized, but killed everyone inside, started a fire, burned the whole institution to the ground and escaped after only serving a week, her current whereabouts are unknown.

Bloo became a pimp but settled down and married his Black BBW. For his contributions to the pimp world, Bloo was awarded an "N-WORD PASS" at the PIMP AWARDS.

Snooty Girl and her parents traveled to Europe but were captured by Chechen Nationalists, tortured and auctioned off on The Deep Web.

Cheese ate Rebecca Sugar thus cancelling Steven Universe.

Mac's Mom got fucked by a bunch of ripped, black workers which caused her to stop being a total bitch and pleasures them all the time.

Terrence is constantly abused by his Mom's new black sugar-daddies.

Frankie and Mac got married, fucked and took over Fosters.

(Post Credits Scene)

A/N: Post Credit Scene is Dark, but Satisfying as all Hell…. ENJOY!

President Trump deported the bitchy Duchess, asshole Bendy and that piece-of-shit Goofball John McGee after it was discovered that the three imaginary friends came into America illegally. Not even a week after being deported, their corpses were found flayed, mutilated and covered in what looked like diarrhea on the US-Mexican Border. An Autopsy revealed that the 3 losers ingested said diarrhea (forcefully) before being flayed and mutilated in what could only be described as a painfully gross and nightmarish way to go. While most believed it to be the work of The Mexican Cartel, it turned out to be the justified work by fans who were infuriated by the shitty-ass episodes "Bendy Did It" and "Foster's Home for Um…. Make 'Em Up Pals." Needless to say, Craig, Lauren and the whole world were very pleased.

The End and Happy 4th of July!

A/N: Hey Guys, even though this crackfic is all about bashing Herriman, I decided to make Duchess, Bendy and Goofball suffer as well. Originally it was supposed to be the first scene but decided it would work better as a post credits scene instead.

Anyway I hope you guys all enjoyed this and have a fun/safe 4th of July!

P.S. I will be making more Fosters Crack Fics.

P.P.S. Let me know what you guys think in the Reviews!


End file.
